le crs et le gilet jaune
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Un crs tombe amoureux d'un gilet jaune qui ne l'aime pas.


Ciel Phantomhive était une jeune militant de toutes les causes.

Il militait contre la viande, le lait, l'exploitation des femmes et d'autres nobles causes.

Mais son but ultime était de rendre végétariens tous les chats du monde. Cependant il y avait un détail, il détestait les chats.

Il ne pouvait pas les voir devant lui et dès qu'il en voyait un il s'enfuyait loin ou les insulter.

Encore aujourd'hui il en croisa un.

-Espèce de connard chat, à cause de toi on tue des animaux et tu es un horrible buveur de lait, honte à toi sale chat.

Ciel était aussi un gilet jaune malgré son jeune âge.

Ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire qu'il perdait son temps.

Il leur répondait toujours :

-Espèce de capitalistes de merde.

Ses parents ne lui répondaient jamais, pensant la crise d'ado. Après tout Ciel n'avait que 14 ans.

Ciel vivait dans un superbe manoir, il maudissait ses parents de le faire vivre dans le luxe.

-J'ai les parents les pires du monde, qu'il pensait souvent.

Il manifestait comme tous les samedis.

Mais ce samedi, Ciel allait croiser l'amour de sa vie, du moins il ne le savait pas encore.

Il manifestait comme à son habitude.

Sur son panneau était écrit « Macron, démission ».

Une horde de crs arriva.

-Je vais les tuer ces bâtards.

Ciel fonca mais fut stopper par un crs.

-Mon petit, c'est dangereux pour un enfant d'être ici.

-Connard, je manifeste.

-Ou ses parents mon petit ?

-Tu comptes la fermer, espèce de connard ? demanda Ciel.

Puis le crs le prit à part.

Il l'emmena sur le trottoir.

-Dis donc petit con, tu me traites encore de connard et je t'arrête.

-Je m'en fous arrêtes-moi, connard, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as gagné, et puis de toute façon tu es trop mignon, on va pouvoir faire connaissance comme cela.

-Lâches moi espèce de pédophile.

Le crs en question s'appelait Sebastian.

Il avait 30 ans et aimait les chats.

Il détestait les militants de toute cause mais quand il avait vu Ciel, il avait eu le coup de foudre.

Ciel était assis en face de Sebastian, les mains menottés.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me garder, je suis mineur, connard.

-Je m'appelle Sebastian, pas connard et toi ?

-Ciel.

-Je déteste les militants dans ton genre, mais toi tu es mignon.

-Sale pédophile, laisses-moi m'en aller ou appeler mes parents.

-Je fais ce que je veux, je suis crs.

-Connard.

-Maintenant parles-moi de toi, tu aimes quoi ?

-Je te déteste toi et ces connards de chat.

Sebastian s'énerva, il ne supportait pas que l'on insulte ses amis.

-N'insultes pas ces adorables minous, petit con. Ils sont adorables avec leurs grands yeux, leurs petites patates et leur oreilles choupinettes. Ah je craque !

-Tu crains, lolipédo.

(Mélange de lolicon et pédophile).

-Quel gamin si mignon. Ton insolence me fait craquer.

-Tu crains grave.

Sebastian libéra Ciel au bout de quelques heures.

-On se revoit bientôt, petit con.

-Tu rêves le vieux crouton.

Ciel manifesta encore le samedi suivant.

Et il tomba encore sur Sebastian.

-Salut mon amour.

Encore sur le trottoir.

-Tiens le lolipédo qui aime les chats.

-Appelles-moi Sebastian.

-Tu rêves le vieux. Tu peux m'arrêter je m'en fous.

-J'y comptais bien.

De nouveau au poste de police, Ciel toujours menotté, attendait de pouvoir s'en allait.

-Pourquoi tu détestes les chats, mon petit ?

-Je te casse la gueule si tu m'appelles encore mon petit, espèce de pédocon.

-Agression sur son agent, mon amour.

-Si tu me détaches, je te tue.

-Ce sera un plaisir, mon amour mais je ne ferai pas cette erreur, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais te buter, connard, s'énerva Ciel.

Au bout de quelques heures, Sebastian relâcha Ciel.

-A la semaine prochaine.

Puis la semaine suivante, pas de trace de Ciel à la manifestation.

Sebastian tomba en larmes au sol.

-Ou est tu mon amour ? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes ?

Un collègue de Sebastian, ne comprenant pas la situation lui demanda :

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es censé bosser là ? Reprends-toi imbécile.

-C'est toi l'imbécile ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis malheureux. Il n'est pas là !

-Qui cela ?

-L'amour de ma vie, le gamin que je veux épouser et mes enfants avec lui !

-Attends la pédophilie c'est interdit. Il a quel âge ce gamin ? Et tu sais comment on fait des enfants non ?

-Bien sûr que je sais, tu me prends pour un con ? Je compte attendre sa majorité, évidemment !

-Tu devrais lui demander son avis avant et demander à ses parents aussi.

Sebastian finit le reste de sa journée sur la route.

On finit par le déloger, parce qu'il gênait les voitures.

Le soir, Sebastian attendait toujours assis sur le trottoir.

Il vu un chat qui venait vers lui.

-Pourquoi il m'a abandonné ? C'est terrible.

Le chat le regarda perplexe.

-Tu sais ou il est ? Conduis-moi à lui !

Le chat voyant que Sebastian était un peu taré, s'enfuit.

Sebastian le poursuivit et tomba sur Ciel.

-Salut le pédocon.

-Ho Ciel, te voilà. L'amour de ma vie, le père de mes enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Un mec ne peut faire de gosse, tu le sais, connard ?

Puis Sebastian se leva, prit la main de Ciel.

-Epouses-moi et adoptons pleins de bébés. Ciel, mon amour. Je t'offrirai une maison, un chien et on finira notre vie à l'étranger dans un chalet.

Ciel se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour qu'on lui envoie un taré pareil.

-Tu crains pédocon.

Puis il s'en alla laissant Sebastian seul dans son désespoir.

Sebastian fini par recroiser Ciel. En fait, il habitait à 3 rues du poste de police.

Il sonna et tomba sur la mère de Ciel.

-Madame, je vous demande la main de votre fils. J'aime votre fils. Je le rendrais heureux.

S'il vous plait, laissez-moi l'épouser.

La mère de Ciel se disait que son fils avait de la chance et surtout c'était une bonne manière de se débarrasser de son fils qu'elle ne supportait plus.

-Bien sûr, entrez.

Puis Sebastian demanda officiellement la main de Ciel, qui refusa.

-Bien, en revoir et bonne chance, dit la mère de Ciel.

-Vous me donnez à un inconnu, espèce de capitalistes de merde.

-Tu seras heureux avec lui, tu verras, dit son père.

C'est ainsi que Ciel se retrouva à vivre chez Sebastian.

Au début, il le détestait puis cela ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps.

Ciel avait désormais 18 ans et il décida qu'il ne travaillerait pas et qu'il profiterait de Sebastian jusqu'à sa mort.

Il le traita comme son domestique le reste de sa vie, jusqu'à que Sebastian meurt dans des conditions mystérieuses.

Ciel passa sa vie à tromper Sebastian avec un certain Alois.

Alois était lui-même marié avec Claude, qui disparut lui aussi dans de mystérieuses conditions.

A 40 ans, Ciel et Alois pouvaient enfin vivre ensemble et avec l'héritage que leur avaient laissés leur époux et allèrent vivre aux Bahamas.

Mais 5 ans plus tard, on les retrouva morts à leur tour.

C'était le fantôme de Sebastian qui en tuant Ciel, l'obligea à vivre entourés de millions de chats.

-Alors, mon amour tu n'es pas heureux ?

-Non sale pédocon, à cause de toi, je vais passer l'éternité avec des chats ! Pourquoi tu m'as tué connard ?

-Parce que tu m'as tué mais je te pardonne, mon amour.

-Sale connard !

C'est ainsi que Ciel fut malheureux tout sa vie et Sebastian le plus heureux du monde.


End file.
